


Requests: Leave them

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: This is where you can leave me requests in the comments
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: From My Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 77
Kudos: 15





	Requests: Leave them

Oki, leave requests for Wolfstar, Drarry, or anything else you may think of. I can’t do the following, reason in parentheses:

•Remadora (I’m sorry, this has been something that I just can’t do bc the age difference makes me sick. This is due to personal experiences I don’t feel comfortable talking about, but this also goes to professor aus.)

•Incest. (I can’t, I’m sorry. Also, I am a fan of supernatural, so no Wincest. Thank you. This includes three-ways [as in no two people who are related and then someone else who isn’t.)

•I may not do good writing straight sex. I’m terrified of it, but if requested, I’ll try.

•NO RAPE OR NONCON (I always weave consent or something along those lines into my writing [whether agreed on beforehand or dubious {and no, I don’t know why I’m more comfortable with dubcon either}, it’s there] same reason as the age difference. Thank you for respecting this.

•No water sports or scat play. (I’m just uncomfortable with it, personally, I think it’s really gross)

•Again, no age play or daddy kinks or age differences (They make me uncomfortable.)

•Lastly, I can’t write furries. (Nothing against the actual kink, I just couldn’t. Bestiality isn’t okay for me, either [so idk about this, if it’s requested, I can try but Animagus might be okay..?])

•I’m uncomfortable with Mpreg. (I know there are some tropes that include it, but I avoid it, so if there’s a trope like that, please don’t expect a Mpreg.)

SMUT IS NOT REQUIRED, THESE ARE THE GUIDELINES IF YOU REQUEST IT THO

I’m sorry for any inconveniences, or if I’m picky. I will try to write anything left, if any requests are left. My ships are Wolfstar, Jily, Drarry, Dorlene, Destiel, Sabriel, Ronmione, and Megstiel. I am part of other fandoms, but it’s four am. I’m in the middle of writing something else. I may add as the list goes on, depending on how popular this idea is. Also, if you leave an alternate ship, I can try, but these are the ones I’m comfortable with. My dashboard is currently full of Wolfstar, so this may add variety to it. Please be specific, just give me what you want to happen and the ship who bottoms who tops (if needed). Please expect, if you ask for more than a one shot, to wait for a bit! I’m working on a full story currently, but I will get to yours next! Thank you! Please leave requests in the comments!

~Alondere X


End file.
